Welcome to the Organization
by Eddie and Alex
Summary: A look at what might have happened when Roxas joined the Organization. Warning: Hyper Demyx, crazy Axel, and weird Nobodies everywhere TWOSHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We, of Eddie and Alex, do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction, nor the places…nor the weaponry. Square Enix and Disney own the rights.**

Welcome to the Organization

Xemnas wandered into the meeting room and rang the bell that alerted all of the other Nobodies to meet him immediately. The hissing of eleven separate portals opening met his ears as he perched on his chair. To his right, Xigbar was, yet again, cleaning one of his guns. Beside Xigbar, Xaldin was glaring at Axel, probably for a prank the pyromaniac had played on him. Vexen, Lexeaus, and Zexion were probably communicating through some psychic link, although Xemnas wondered if Lexeaus even had the mental capacity.

"Xemnas," Saix spoke up from his chair. "Why did you call us?"

"Yeah, I was…uh…busy," Axel muttered. Beside him, Demyx was more interested in his sitar than the proceedings, but he still managed to nod his head in agreement.

"I need two volunteers to go and pick up the new Nobody," Xemnas explained. "VIII, since you have the most experience outside of the castle, chasing down rogue Nobodies and what-not, you will one of the volunteers."

"Doesn't the term volunteer mean I have to go willingly? Not be ordered?" Axel asked.

"Yes, well, I thought you'd want to get out of the castle before III takes his revenge," Xemnas said wisely. Luxord snickered, earning a glare from the redhead.

"I'll accompany him," Marluxia spoke up.

"I don't think that's wise," Xemnas responded. "The last time I sent you two to fetch someone, the poor kid destroyed when you two got into a fight."

"Not our fault he was fragile," Axel said moodily. "Kid's power was…what was it again?"

"He controlled colors. He had one keyblade…and it looked girly," Marluxia responded.

"You look girly," Axel retorted.

"Would you both shut up?" Xemnas shouted. "Now, since XI and III can't get along with VIII, and XII would probably kill him if she got the chance…" Larxene scowled at everyone around her. "Who will go with him?"

"I will!" Demyx giggled, hugging his sitar to his chest. "I'll help welcome the new guy!" Xemnas was about to object, seeing as the bubbly Nobody was known for getting lost, frequently, but as Axel wasn't likely to kill the sitar player, he let it slide.

"Fine. He's somewhere in the world of Twilight Town," Xemnas informed him. "He hasn't been seen by the people, and we think he's somewhere near the clock tower. Just go grab him."

"Okay, Superior," Demyx saluted and disappeared, dragging Axel after him into the portal.

"Now, the second thing we need to discuss. What pranks did VIII pull today?" Xemnas turned to Xaldin, who was still glaring at Axel's chair.

Demyx's portal spat them out in the forest surrounding Twilight Town. "Ow," Demyx groaned as Axel landed halfway on top of him. Axel hopped up and started toward the town, ignoring the pained noises Demyx made when Axel used him as a stepping stone. "Hey! Wait up!" Demyx called after him, struggling to his feet.

"He said to hurry. I ain't gettin' turned into a dusk for bein' late," Axel muttered. He ran a hand through his red spikes and stared at the clock tower visible over the trees. "Come on," he looked over to see Demyx standing a few feet behind him. "We don't have all day to look at the view."

"Yeah, yeah," Demyx dusted off his coat. "So, Superior said the clock tower was the first place to check. But…uh…how to we tell which kid is the one we're looking for?"

"Easy. He's a Nobody," Axel shrugged. Demyx raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, knowing the elder Nobody was famous for his quick temper. "He'll probably be passed out somewhere. All we have to do is grab him."

"Oh," Demyx said. He trotted after Axel and soon they reached the foot of the clock tower. There, leaned against the tower was a kid with spiky blonde hair. Demyx felt no emotions oozing from the kid, like he could with every other inhabitant of the town. "That's him?" he turned to look at Axel. The redhead nodded and moved to grab the kid.

"Care to help out here? He's not as light as he looks," Axel grunted, heaving the kid up. Demyx rushed forward and opened a portal, taking the kid's feet, which were huge, by the way. As they arrived back at Castle That Never Was, a black coat adorned the boy, the hood loosely covering his face. "Kind of…cute, don't you think?" Axel asked. "Hardly a scary Nobody."

"Yeah, if you say so," Demyx sighed as they set him on the ground. "What do you think his power is?"

"He's the Key of Destiny," Xemnas' voice caught them off guard. Both Nobodies swirled to see him enter the room. "Roxas, the Nobody of that annoying brat, Sora."

"Really?" Axel poked the blonde's cheek with one finger. "But I thought…Sora was brunette."

"I don't attempt to explain hair," Xemnas sighed. "Otherwise, I'm sure I'd have an explanation for XI." In the background, the sound of Marluxia crying "MY FLOWERS!" could be heard. "Oh for the love of…what now?" Xemnas swirled around to see Marluxia holding up a small violet. "Yes, XI?"

"My flowers…all…gone…" Marluxia cried, swirling the small flower between his fingers. "Xigbar…Xaldin…kill!" The pink scythe Marluxia used appeared, deadly sharp as his blue eyes glared at everyone around him. "They will pay!"

"XI, II and III didn't destroy your garden," Xemnas sighed. "They were in a meeting with me."

"Then who!?" Marluxia cried. "Who did that to my babies?!"

"Why is everyone shouting?" came a soft voice. The Nobodies turned to see the new member sitting up, shoving his hood back, to reveal quiet blue eyes. "Who are you people? Better yet…who am I?"

"You are…Roxas!" Axel grinned. "And, I'm Axel! You're best friend! And so is Demyx!" He shoved the Melodious Nocturne in front of the petite blonde.

"I am?" Demyx asked. At Axel's furious nodding, Demyx gave Roxas a shaky grin. "Yes, I am."

"Number VIII, quit being stupid," Xemnas growled. "I am the leader of Organization XIII. Xemnas," he greeted the newcomer. Behind him, Axel and Demyx were counting on their fingers, trying to figure out where he got the 13. After realizing he was now including the blonde, they hit their foreheads with their palms. "You are XIII, the newest member."

"Okay?" Roxas blinked. "What do I do?"

"Summon your weapons," Xemnas instructed. At the blank look he received, he wondered if it was even worth making the kid a member. "Marluxia, this kid destroyed your flowers."

"WHAT?!" Marluxia rounded on the blonde. "You die!" Roxas blinked and screamed when Marluxia rushed him, scythe arching above his head. Instantly, two keyblades, one glittering white, the other pitch black, appeared in his hands, blocking the blow. Marluxia growled in his throat, and continued attacking, hacking wildly while everyone else looked on in awe as Roxas blocked each blow.

"That will be enough, XI," Xemnas touched the furious assassin's arm. Marluxia glared at him, but he knew an order when he heard it. "You can rebuild your garden quite easily, am I correct?"

"Yes," Marluxia grumbled. "But that still doesn't mean others can destroy it whenever they want!" He shook a finger angrily at Roxas.

"Yes, I know, XI. Why don't you go regrow your plants?" Xemnas sighed. Marluxia huffed and exited, grumbling under his breath. Xemnas turned to Roxas, who was staring at the keyblades in his hands. "Those are your weapons: Oathkeeper and Oblivion."

"Okay?" Roxas blinked up at him. "Now what?"

"Now, you meet the other members," Xemnas suppressed a sigh at the blonde's cluelessness. "VIII, IX, can you give him a tour? I have to go attend to Kingdom Hearts."

"Of course, Superior," Axel gave a short bow and turned to Roxas. "Let's get this tour started!" He grabbed onto one of Roxas' arm, pulling him along the corridor.

"Right!" Demyx laughed, grabbing onto Roxas' other arm. "First, Xigbar!"

"Okay, now Xigbar is second in command. He likes guns and…uh…shooting!" Axel tapped him chin. "You know, I think that's the only thing he likes. Don't comment on the eyepatch…or make pirate jokes. You will be target practice faster than you can run."

"Uh huh," Roxas nodded.

"Oh, and he's probably with Xaldin," Demyx thought out loud. "He has this thing. If you get him angry, be warned, he will probably kill you."

"Uh…" Roxas looked at the Nobody with wide eyes.

"But that's why you have us," Axel grinned. "Xaldin uses lances to…err…stab things."

"Like certain Nobodies who burn everything they touch," Xaldin's voice echoed behind them. Axel froze and turned a sheepish grin to the other Nobody. "You thought you'd get away with burning half my room?" Xaldin asked. Xigbar leaned against the opposite wall, a smirk firmly in place.

"Uh…no?" Axel shifted uncomfortably, then shoved Roxas in front of him. "Look! It's the new kid! And look! He's got keyblades!"

"Interesting," Xigbar walked forward, squinting at Roxas. "Have you been a good boy?" He asked.

"Sure?" Roxas raised an eyebrow. "But some guy with pink hair blamed me for destroying his garden…"

"Someone destroyed Marluxia's garden?" Xigbar looked at Axel. "Without me?"

"I know. It's a tragedy," Axel feigned a swoon. "So, what do you think of the new guy?"

"He's short," Xigbar said evenly. "And his feet are big."

"Well, yeah. His other is…Sora," Demyx commented. Xigbar looked at him with a wide eye. "Hey, that's what the Superior said."

"Really? Well, Roxas, I'll let you get back to the tour. Axel, you should know…Xaldin took revenge. I don't suggest going into your room anytime soon."

"Crud," Axel pouted. "Maybe…Roxas, want to have a sleepover?"

"A what?" Roxas looked at him funny. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

"I officially like this kid," Axel ruffled Roxas' hair. "Come one, let's go annoy Vexen."

"Didn't we learn the last time now to annoy Vexen? I think I'd rather stay unfrozen," Demyx whined.

"But we have to show Roxas everyone in the castle! Okay, Roxas, the next guy is Vexen. He's the local know-it-all and no one really likes him, but he's necessary for…uh…sciency stuff."

"That, and he freezes everyone who gets in his way," Demyx added. "So, try not to get him upset."

"Right," Roxas nodded. "I'll try not to."

"Oooooh Vexen!" Axel called into the lab. The long-haired blonde peeked up from behind several beakers, a pair of goggles askew over his eyes. He blinked owlishly at them before glaring at Axel. "What? I didn't come to screw up one of your experiments. I brought the new guy," Axel pouted. "See? This is Roxas!"

"Fine. I've met him. Now, get out of my lab."

"But, you haven't even seen what he can do!" Axel responded. "Come on, Vexen…don't you want to get to know him?"

"No. Now shoo," Vexen waved a hand at them. "I'm very busy."

"But Vexen…" Axel whined. The Chilly Academic glared at him and immediately attacked with his power over ice. Axel managed to maneuver Roxas in between himself and the angry Nobody, effectively freezing Roxas. Demyx, slightly confused by the turn of events, stared at the Roxas-popcicle. "Now look what you've done," Axel snapped at Vexen. "Now we have to unfreeze him before he gets frostbite."

"Do Nobodies get frostbite?" Demyx asked as they hauled Roxas into the hall.

"Don't know. Never tried," Axel shrugged. "Let's get him in defrost mode, ok?"

"You're the one with fire. You melt him," Demyx said.

"What if I burn him? Xemnas won't be very happy. You have control over water, that includes ice. Just…get him unfroze!"

"Why do I have a feeling the new kid will be in ice for a while?" Larxene looked over at Luxord.

"Because those two are idiots. Got any aces?" Luxord looked at the cards in his hands.

"Nope. Go fish," Larxene smirked.

Alex: Yes, it's the recurring game of Luxord Go Fish.

Eddie: You're a horrible human being. Why, oh why, did you freeze Roxas?

Alex: Because…I need Zexion to come and smack sense into Demyx and Axel.

Eddie: Oh…okay?

Both: Please Review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the Organization

"Lexaeus?" Zexion turned to look at the Silent Hero. "I sense that Axel and Demyx are being idiots. Shall we go rescue the newbie?" Lexaeus nodded and Zexion immediately hopped onto the taller Nobody's back. (Alex: If you've read Ouran, think Mori and Honey…if not, just deal with the OOC) When they arrived next to Vexen's lab, they saw Axel and Demyx fighting over the frozen form of Roxas. "What are you two idiots doing?" Zexion glared as he jumped to the ground. Lexaeus simply stood, intimidating without saying a word.

"Well…Vexen froze Roxas, and I can't melt him because I might burn him, but Demyx can't figure out how to control the ice, even though his power is water…so, we're kind of in a bind here," Axel muttered. Zexion raised an eyebrow and slid into his thinking posture, his small fist curled against his lips.

"Okay, Axel, think small flames, and keep your fire a few inches away from the ice, just enough to warm it. Demyx, keep the water cool enough that it melts but doesn't scald the newbie. Got it?"

"Okay!" Demyx grinned. Soon, with the help of both Nobodies, Roxas was unfrozen. His teeth were chattering, but he wasn't frozen anymore.

"You think we should warm him up?" Axel looked at Zexion.

"Keep your flames to yourself," Roxas chattered. "I'll warm up on my," he shivered. "Own." Axel pouted at him, but Roxas only turned to the two new Nobodies. "Who are you?"

"I'm Zexion," the smaller Nobody greeted. "And that's Lexaeus. Don't take it to heart if he doesn't talk to you. He…well, he's the Silent Hero, actually, and his main power if stone."

"What's yours?" Roxas asked. Axel and Demyx hadn't had the time to inform him about any of the other Nobodies, so he was quite curious.

"What's yours?" Zexion echoed and Roxas stared at a mirror image of himself. "That's my power."

"Cool. Can you look like Axel too?" Roxas asked. Zexion laughed and suddenly Roxas was staring at a weird mixture of himself and Axel, before Zexion morphed into a smaller version of Axel.

"Wait, go back to that middle part again," Demyx spoke up. "It's a Roxel!"

"What are you up to?" a voice echoed through the hall.

"Crud," Demyx and Axel sighed. Zexion zapped back to his usual, slightly emo-looking self. "Uh, hey, Saix," Axel moved Roxas in between him and the Luna Diviner. "Meet the new guy."

"The Superior mentioned him," Saix replied, flipping back his long blue hair. "But why is he shivering?"

"Vexen froze him," Demyx said. "And Axel and I just got done unthawing him."

"I see. I won't even ask why Vexen chose to freeze him. I don't want to bash heads in today," Saix glided past them, glancing meaningfully at Axel. "Understand, VIII?"

"Uh, yeah," Axel nodded, ruffling the back of his spiky red hair. "I'll keep that in mind." They all stared after Saix as he walked away, hoping he wouldn't find a reason to turn back.

"Who was that?" Roxas asked.

"Saix, the second-in-command, despite his number. He scares basically…everyone. Though, we all call him werewolf behind his back," Axel answered.

"Why?"

"Well, his power comes from the moon. And if you get him angry, he goes into this weird berserker-trance-thing," Demyx said. "So, let's see. Who else in on the list?"

"Have you see Luxord yet?" Zexion asked.

"Nope, he's next on the list," Demyx pulled out a few note cards. "And so are Larxene and Namine."

"Why not Marluxia?" Zexion asked.

"You mean the pink-haired guy with the garden?" Roxas replied.

"Trust me, he's seen enough of Marluxia for now," Demyx chimed in.

"Hm. Well, I sensed Luxord in the kitchens. And I think Larxene is with him."

"Go Fish," Demyx and Axel said together. It was the only game Larxene played with Luxord, as neither she nor Luxord liked the outcome when she lost at poker.

"Huh?" Roxas stared at them, tilting his head to one side. "What are you talking about?"

"We'll explain later."

"You guys coming along?" Demyx looked over at Zexion and Lexaeus.

"I have to go write up a report for Xemnas about my last mission. You know how he is with reports," Zexion walked back to his room, writing a note in his lexicon of evil. Lexaeus walked behind him, silent as ever.

"Did he just…is that book his weapon?" Roxas asked as Axel and Demyx pushed him down another hall. How many halls were in this place, anyway?

"Yep," Axel grinned. "And I wouldn't suggest getting him upset. He may not look tough, but he hits pretty hard."

"With a book?"

"Yes, with a book," Demyx nodded. "A very big book full of very big words…all, very evil."

"Dude, that was almost profound," Axel stood, amazed.

"Thank you," Demyx gave a short bow.

"Luxord, you still in here?" Axel called into the kitchen as they reached it. Like most of the castle, it as white. Axel had explained this was because Xemnas wanted to "find the darkness" and that it was easier to find darkness if everything was white.

"You made me loose count!" Luxord shouted, staring at the pile of munn in front of him. "Now I have to start all over again…One, two, three…"

"Luxord, will you quit counting your winnings," Larxene said as she hit him on the back of the head. He flicked cards at her, trapping her within a house of cards.

"Roxas, duck," Axel grabbed Roxas' head and dropped to the ground as electricity shot through the room. Larxene stood in the center of the kitchen, pieces of burnt cards floating around her. "That's why you don't mess with Larxene," Axel hissed to Roxas as Larxene strode over to Luxord and yanked the rest of his cards from his hands.

"Do you know what lightening does when it hits a Nobody?" she snapped at him. Luxord's eyes widened dramatically and he tried to escape through a dark portal. Larxene grabbed onto his hood and pulled him back. "The same thing that happens to everything else." The air cracked as a lightening bolt hit Luxord.

"Ouch," Demyx flinched as Luxord gave a goofy grin and slumped to the floor, asking for his munny. "He cheat again?"

"No, he was being obnoxious about taking my munny," Larxene shrugged, grabbing the munny from the table. "See ya." She jumped into a dark portal.

"Uh…" Roxas picked the flakes of cards out of his hair. "What just happened?"

"Larxene lost to Luxord at a game of cards, which is normal. But, Luxord decided to rub it in, and Larxene got mad," Demyx explained.

"You think he's going to be okay?" Axel nudged Luxord with his foot, earning a muffled curse from the other Nobody.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Larxene wouldn't kill someone without orders," Demyx shrugged. "Just open a portal to his room and shove him in."

"You're so mean, IX," Luxord mumbled, holding his head. "I'm perfectly capable of opening my own portal, thank you." He opened a portal and stumbled inside, muttering about stupid girl Nobodies and PMS.

"So…" Axel looked at the mess of the kitchen. "Who wants to go find Namine?"

"She won't…draw us, will she?" Demyx asked.

"I dunno," Axel shrugged. "Okay, Roxas. Namine is about your age, whatever age that may be. We're going to say 15, ok?"

"I'm 15?"

"Yes. And your birthday is August 13th," Axel nodded. (A/N: August 13th – Axel Roxas day. Bwahaha)

"Okay." Roxas shrugged.

As they walked to Namine's room, Axel and Demyx explained a little bit more about the Nobodies in the castle. Roxas, although still vaguely confused, was beginning to understand why messing with any of the Nobodies was a bad idea, unless you had back up. Unlike the other rooms, Namine's door didn't have a number. "Is she not one of the members?" Roxas asked.

"Nope. She's special," Axel answered. "Namine, are you in here?"

"Oh, hi. I wasn't expecting company," Namine looked up from her sketchbook. "Who's this? He looks familiar." She stepped closer to Roxas. He felt as thought he knew her, too, though he couldn't place where or when.

"This is Roxas, he's the newest member," Demyx answered. He looked at the drawings on her walls warily, hoping that she hadn't drawn any of him yet.

"It's nice to meet you, Roxas. Welcome to Organization XIII," Namine grinned at him. "Do you want to help me draw something?"

"Yeah," Roxas grinned at her. Knowing who the others of the two were, Axel wasn't surprised to see the two getting along.


End file.
